I will never give up on you
by InactiveJJM
Summary: No matter what it takes Harry will find Severus. One-short, kinda short. Enjoy!


**I will never give up on you**

**Part One**

A lone run down house sat at the top of a hill, children from the local village gossiped about how it could be haunted, adults refused to go near it experiences from their younger years causing them fear of the building. Covered in over grown grass and surrounded by trees ready for death was the house that Harry Potter called home. The Chosen One, the boy who lived and the Wizarding world's saviour lived in a rundown house away from any human interaction.

The years after the war were unkind to the man, ages 23 and he was a hideaway who kept himself shut up in his house every day. Those who dared try and get near found themselves running from the unpleasantness hiding away in the over grown garden. No reporter had ever gotten an interview with Harry Potter. With the defeat of Voldemort the people he once trusted showed their true selves. The Ministry often tried to parade him around as their new poster boy; his friends wanted nothing more than the fame and money. Ginny Weasley had shown to be the worse out of them all, going as far as drugging Harry and attempting to tie him down with a child. How he detested the very thought of that woman. If ever asked, Harry could count the very people he cared and trusted on one hand.

However what is most shocking is the fact those are not the main reason's Harry hide himself away from the public. The main reason he hides so hard is the loss of his love, the one person who ever treated him like a normal person. Severus Snape. Harry had watched as [snake] has bitten his love repeatedly, he had watched the tears falling down Severus' face and he had listened as the last breath came from his body. The anger that had run through him at the death of his lover caused the death of Voldemort; his magic had torn the Dark Lord to pieces in front of everyone. This monster had taken everything from him and he wanted to take everything from him the only way he knew how, death.

With the death of the Dark Lord Harry had made his way back to the shack to find Severus' body determined to give the man the hero's burial he deserved. Only he never found the body everything was how it was before he had left, no foot prints had appeared, no dust or dirt had been moved and the most shocking was the lack of blood trail. Harry had spent many hours poring over his memories comparing the two scenes before and after and not one thing had changed except for the missing body.

Everyone said he was mad, everyone called him stupid, everyone told him he needed to move on, everyone betrayed him and everyone could go rot for all he cared. Except for two people, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, they had helped him with his search of the body they had done everything in their power. To this very day they were the only people Harry would ever leave his house to see should they ever call. They never did, they would come once a year on Christmas day and they would spend the day with him. The one day a year he had human interaction.

The rest of the year was spent with maps, books, papers and every report from every private detective he had hired in search of any leads on the body. Harry didn't couldn't believe that Severus was dead, after searching so long through the memories all he could come up with was that Severus was alive and he was out there somewhere, he just needed found.

And Harry was going to find him.

Nothing was going to get in his way, he used his name to get information from the Ministry records, and he had used spelled muggles to find out Hospital records and Police records. He had used every trick he could think of and he refused to give up. Severus Snape could not be dead! Harry couldn't stand to lose the last person he loved.

Hands fisted paper as rage took over, magic swirled around the room knocking objects over long had they been broken. One did not simply disappear off the face of the Earth and by Merlin was Harry going to find him. He was going to find him, scream at him, and tell him how much he hated him for leaving him and not telling him anything.

Eyes closed as the magic was pulled back under control the objects once again fixing themselves and returning to their rightful places as the only house elf in the building cleaned up. Kreacher the one elf Harry thought would never do as he asked was the one that brought him back from the brinks of insanity over and over again.

Kreacher had done his best in looking after Harry, but not matter how hard the little elf tried Harry fell deeper and deeper into his hunt for Severus Snape. His once bright eyes had dulled; his fully face fell gaunt with every meal missed, his unshaven face and greasy hair added to the mix. Harry Potter was the shadow of his previous self.

**Part Two**

"Harry Potter must eat!"

The only spoken words every spoken in the house. Only to be ignored, well until Kreacher lost his temper and forced Harry to eat. However Harry didn't want to eat anything, he was so close he could feel the answer coming to him.

His breakthrough had come from none other than Draco Malfoy, it seemed that the blonde had been searching for the same man as Harry. He couldn't bring himself to hate Malfoy the same was as Hogwarts things had changed and the fact that the blonde was willing to give his help in Harry's search was enough to gain his respect.

Hands quickly plotted out all the information given onto the map, eyes hungrily ate up all the places he needed to go. The first time he was going to leave his house in over four years, he didn't care what people may think if he suddenly reappeared.

The Daily Prophet had caused some amusement for Harry over the years.

_Harry Potter Missing!_

_Ginny Weasley grieving over her fiancés disappearance_

That headline had caused him to raise a brow, he had never proposed and he had never shown any desire for that wrench. Harry had panic thinking that Severus no matter where he may be would be able to read it and believe Harry had moved on from him. That had lead to a quick and rather harsh letter to be sent that was the reason for the headlines to spiral out of control.

_Harry Potter not engaged?_

_Where is Harry Potter?_

_Letter from Harry Potter!_

_Sightings of Harry Potter!_

He did get some happiness out of the paper's destroying Ginny Weasley, the papers and public had gone all out with the anger at her calling herself something she was not.

Hair swayed as Harry moved around his room Kreacher chasing after him with a pair of scissors. Today was the day he would go out; he had pinpointed the location he needed to go. Although according to Kreacher he had the crazy man look and needed a much needed make over. _'Not good for Mister Harry Potter to scare off Mister Harry Potter's love!'_ Harry had sighed rather hard at that sentence, Kreacher was right. He did need to get his hair fixed, his face shaved and some clean clothes.

Allowing himself to be pulled down and his hair to be cut into a more suitable look, Harry was faintly aware of his clothes flying around the room and Kreacher got him ready. Who knew the elf was good with dressing another person, then again Harry had let himself go so far that if it wasn't for Kreacher he would be walking around his house in the same clothes day in and day out. He really didn't know what he would have done without that little elf. He would have to thank him some day.

"Mister Harry Potter is done!" Smirking Kreacher stood back allowing Harry to look at himself in the cracked mirror above the fireplace. Ignoring how skinny he looked Harry didn't look that bad.

"Thank you Kreacher, I will be back again." Nodding Harry patted the elf on the head as he stepped out his front door. Just in time to scare a few of the muggle children off, their screams of a monster echoing around the hills as they ran to their mothers.

Sighing Harry closed his eyes and allowed his body to aparate away and to the destination he wanted.

As his feet landed on the ground his eyes opened only to be greeted with a rather worn out looking door. The black paint looked as though it was peeling off, then again the windows looked the same as the door. The only sign that someone might live there was the nicely kept garden and the small light in the window to his right.

It was now or never, hand raised and knocked loudly on the door. Feet could be heard shuffling around before approaching the door.

Creak.

The door opened to display Severus Snape, clutching a cane in one hand and the door in the other. He was alive, Harry was right.

Smiling Harry looked at his one love. He hadn't changed much, the same pale skin, his hair looked healthier and he wore muggle clothing. Something about muggle clothing always looked nice on him. The major marks he noticed seemed to be the cane and the scars on his neck. He was still alive.

Severus stared in shock, "Potter!"

"Hello Severus."

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

A/N- Well I have writers block for 'Why me' but a song caught my interest and for some reason this came in my head. It's a one shot only but if someone wants to extend it themselves drop me a message and we can have a chat ^^. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
